Ailment
by ArtieFanFiction
Summary: Agent Gibbs is not feeling like his usual self and the team has to figure out what going on with him, while risking his ire and temper.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note…_

_A new short story about Agent Gibbs not feeling like his usual self and how the team handles the situation…_

_Enjoy and review soon…_

… … … … … … … … …

Gibbs felt uncomfortable and ill at ease as he purchased his regular cup of morning coffee. He had been feeling this way for a few days now, but didn't want to pay any real attention to what exactly was going on.

_If I don't think about it, it can't bother me._

"Yeh sure." He muttered to himself. It was damn well bothering him now and it seemed to be getting worse. But what the hell could it be.

Downing his coffee took his mind off of the discomfort for a while. The walk to the office was also distracting. The air was cool and the sky clear. It was early and there were not that many people around. The quiet, freshness of the morning usually prepared him for the day.

But not today… He was cold. He was tired and he felt damn uneasy.

_Old age is finally catching up with me, _he mused without a hint of amusement.

Arriving at his desk, he settled in and turned to his computer. He saw the light on his phone blinking and realized a second later that it was ringing, but he couldn't hear the ring.

Grabbing the receiver, he stated, "Gibbs."

He didn't hear a response.

"Speak up will you?" He growled.

"Gibbs, it's Abby." The voice finally broke through.

"Yeh Abs, what's with all the whispering?"

"I was not whispering." Abby stated. "Are you okay?"

"Yeh, what you got for me?" Gibbs ran a hand over his face. It wasn't the first time this week that he had not been able to hear things clearly. And he didn't like it.

Abby filled him in on a case they were working and hung up. Looking up from his desk, Gibbs was surprised to see DiNozzo seated and staring at him quizzically.

"You got something to say, DiNozzo?" he demanded.

"Nothing, Boss." Tony replied and turned to his computer.

Tony's phone rang a moment later.

"Tony, don't let Gibbs know it's me."

"Okay. What can I do for you?" Tony asked.

"Keep an eye on Gibbs. Something's wrong but he won't admit it."

"Yeh, I know what you mean."

"Does he look okay?"

Tony sneaked a peek at Gibbs. "A bit agitated and red faced, probably from the cold outside. I'll let you know if anything else develops."

"Thanks Tony." Abby said before hanging up.

Gibbs ran a hand over his face as Tony watched him from behind his computer monitor.

_Boss, what's going on? You haven't been yourself all week._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews on this story…**_

_**Here's the next chapter… Enjoy!**_

Tony watched Gibbs. Ziva watched Tony. McGee watched Ziva.

And the lot of them, were driving Gibbs mad. He ran a hand over his face and stood up abruptly, causing everyone in the office to jump and pretend to be working.

"I'm going out for coffee." He stated and walked to the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Tony shouted, "Campfire!"

McGee and Ziva rolled on their chairs to the middle of the bullpen and the three of them put their head close together.

"What's going on?" McGee asked.

Tony rolled his eyes and looked at Ziva, "Tell me you noticed it."

"Noticed what?" McGee demanded.

"Yes, Tony. Something is definitely going on." Ziva replied.

"Are you two going to tell me what you're talking about?" McGee asked, annoyed now.

"Gibbs!" Ziva and Tony replied.

"What about him?"

"McObservant, something is wrong with Gibbs."

"What?"

"That's want we need to find out, McGee." Ziva replied.

"Why do you think something is wrong with him?" McGee asked.

"Well, let me see. He looks agitated and hot." Tony stated.

"His been rubbing the side of his head so much, that his hair is a mess." Ziva stated.

"And he has been out for coffee about four times, since I got here. And it's not even 9am yet." McGee replied, the lights finally coming on for him.

"Maybe he just has a headache." Ziva suggested.

"Gibbs does not get headaches or any other type of ache. Something's bugging him and he's not telling." Tony snapped.

"Well then we should just mind our own business and leave it alone." McGee stated pull away.

"Are you crazy, McGee?" Tony grabbed his arm. "Would Gibbs mind his own business, if one of us was not doing okay?"

"No," Ziva stated. "He would not. But how do we figure out what is going on?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs felt awful as he walked back to the Navy yard. The coffee tasted like crap and the walk to the coffee shop seemed to take too long. The walk back was also draining him of energy.

He hated this "_weakness"_ that he felt.

He was really cold and the side of his head ached. Worse yet, the street noise echoed loud and soft in his ears causing his to move off the regular path and onto a more secluded path of the navy yard.

_This will be a shortcut back to the office._ He thought.

Suddenly he felt the path tilt beneath his feet and reached out to steady himself.

_What the hell…_

When he shook his head, a wave of nauseating dizziness assailed him. He dropped his coffee and reached out for the bench nearest to him. Collapsing into it, he swallowed hard and tried to keep from retching. He was sweating now and his gaze was a complete blur.

He sat forward, his head hanging, his elbows supported on his knees. The sounds around him became faded into dead silence. The nausea swirled in his throat and he started to shiver as the wind hit his sweating face.

_Damnit, what the hell is wrong with me? _He questioned as he sat up and tried to clear his head.

That was a mistake.

The dizziness overwhelmed him. The pain at the side of his head peaked.

He grabbed the sides of his face and felt himself pitch forward off the bench.

_Shit!_

A moment later his head connected with the cold, hard pavement and the world around him receded into blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviewers, favorites and followers of this story…**_

_**I must just say… I love Mark Harmon as Agent Gibbs…**_

_**Here's the next chapter… Enjoy!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Director Vance walked into the bullpen and looked around.

"Where is Agent Gibbs?" He asked no one in particular.

"He just went out for coffee, Director. Is there anything I can help you with?" Tony asked moving around his desk.

"No Agent DiNozzo. Have Agent Gibbs came and see me when his back." Vance said, moving towards the stairway that led up to his office.

"Will do Director." Tony replied, his eyes moving to Ziva. Ziva watched Vance as he disappeared into his office.

"Gibbs doesn't take this long to get coffee." Ziva stated.

"He has been gone almost 50 minutes. Do you think his okay?" McGee asked.

"Call him and let's find out." Tony snapped, more from worry than anything else.

"No." McGee replied. "You're the senior agent. You call him."

"As the senior agent, I'm ordering you to call him." Tony insisted.

"Oh stop bickering. I'll call Gibbs." Ziva said picking up her handset. She dialled Gibbs' number and waited.

"There's no answer." Ziva replied, frowning as she placed the handset down.

"Trace his phone McGee." Tony ordered standing up and moving to stand behind McGee.

"Do it McGee." Ziva urged moving to stand next to Tony.

"Gibbs is going to kill us for this …" but he started the trace.

"He is in the navy yard, 3 blocks away." McGee stated.

"Good." Tony sighed in relief, "his on his way back."

"Remember, we're going to keep an eye on him," Ziva said, "without him becoming aware of it."

"Should we let Ducky and Abby know?" McGee stated. "Gibbs may not tell us what's going on but Abby and Ducky have ways of making his talk."

"Good thinking McGee. Let's get everyone together in Autopsy in 15." Tony stated.

"I'll call Abby," stated Ziva leaving McGee to call Ducky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs awoke slowly feeling the icy wind around him. His body was painfully stiff.

He felt like he could not get in enough air, his breathes shallow and fast.

He realized that he was lying on his side on the cold, hard pavement exposed to the elements

The side of his head ached, his ear felt about ready to shatter and he could smell blood.

_His blood_…

Slowly and cautiously, he opened his eyes. It took him a few long minutes to take in his surroundings. The lopsided view of buildings and neatly manicured gardens made him feel disorientated and confused.

_Where am I?_

_What am I doing on the ground out in the open?_

_Why can't I hear anything?_

No being able to hear made him panic. Shivering he rolled onto his back. Nausea assailed him, forcing him to roll back onto his side. He gagged, bringing up all the coffee he has drank that morning. He blinked as he watched blood from the side of his face, drip down and swirl around in the undigested coffee on the pavement. The smell of bile mixed coffee and metallic blood made him gag again. But there was nothing more his stomach had to give up.

Somehow he managed to roll away from the awful puke, his body still convulsing from the nausea he felt, his head in a vicelike grip of pain. He lay on his side again, taking deep breathes. He ran a trembling hand over his face and wiped blood away from his left eye. Lying still for a few moments he once again tried to assess where he was and why he felt so ill.

Moving only his eyes, he noticed the shape of the building in front of him. He took in the lights lining the path he lay on and the "Navy" imprint on the pavement a few feet away from him.

_Navy yard… _he closed his eyes and took a deeper breathe.

_If I can just get to my feet… _he thought.

Tentatively he braced himself for an onslaught of sensations as he used his arms and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

The navy yard tipped and whirled around him. Sounds from all directions raced back to him in painful, torrential waves making him cry out as pain exploded deep inside his head. Grabbing his head between his hands, he gritted his teeth in an effort to stay upright.

By sheer force of will, he hung on, refusing to collapse into darkness. He realized that he was not going to make it back to the bullpen on his own. He was in too much pain, to cold, too confused to handle this situation.

He would have to get help. Taking shallow breaths, he moved his hand down to his pocket and searched for his phone. Wrapping his hands around it he dragged it out of the pocket and flipped it open.

He pressed down hard on speed dial number five.

"Dr Mallard." A response came on the second ring.

"Duck…"

"Ah Jethro. I have not seen you today. I have some interesting finding I would like to share with you about our Patty Office Mason. Did you know…"

"Duck… _please_." Gibbs' strained voice gave Ducky pause.

"Jethro, what is it?"

Just then Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby entered Autopsy.

"Jethro, talk to me." Ducky demanded.

"Is he okay?" Tony asked placing the call on speaker phone.

"Boss, are you okay?" Tony demanded.

"_**No**__….. Argh!_" They all heard the pain in his voice before they heard the phone fall and the call disconnect.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviewers, favorites and followers of this story…**_

_**Here's the next chapter… Enjoy!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone in autopsy was stunned.

"Gibbs is not okay!" Abby stated. Then she jumped. "Do something. Gibbs is not okay."

"McGee, trace his phone now." Tony ordered, as they headed out of autopsy.

"On it." McGee stated. "He was a block away the last time we checked."

"I'm heading out there now." Tony said.

"I'll get Navy security to search the grounds and join you." Ziva stated.

"What should I do?" Abby asked.

"Try calling him, Abby. If he answers, keep him talking and tell him we're coming." Tony said.

"Anthony," Ducky said. "I will get the EMT's. I have a feeling Jethro's in a bad way."

"I fear you're right, Ducky." Ziva stated.

"Oh Gibbs…" Abby started to cry and Ducky took her into his arms.

"McGee, keep me informed." Tony stated at the elevator doors closed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"McGee, where is he?" Tony growled his breathing harsh from running.

"Just around the corner, Tony." McGee replied through Tony's phone.

"There!" Ziva shouted, running forward.

"Boss." Tony's voice made McGee freeze. "Boss?"

"Tony, what's going on?" Abby demanded.

"Get the EMTs here now." Ziva ordered.

"They're 5 minutes out." McGee replied, swallowing down his terror.

"Anthony, is he conscious?" Ducky ordered.

"No, Ducky. His face down on the ground." Tony stated as he placed his fingers against Gibbs neck. Finding the pulse point, Tony released a breath he had not known he was holding.

"Is he breathing?"

"Yes, shallow breathes." Ziva said, as she helped Tony gently roll Gibbs onto his back. She rolled up her scarf and placed it under Gibb's head.

Gibbs groaned and Tony and Ziva looked up at each other, in relief, in fear, in hope.

"Boss?" Tony tapped the side of Gibbs face gently.

"Does he have any visible injuries?" Ducky asked.

"He's forehead and cheek are bloodied. I think he fell to the ground and knocked his head." Tony stated. "Then he vomited before passing out." Tony said, looking at the scene around Gibbs.

"Gibbs, can you hear me?" Ziva asked taking Gibbs' hand into hers. "He is hot to the touch, but his shivering Ducky."

"He has a fever." Ducky said. "We'll meet you and Anthony, there. Just keep Jethro still and calm if he awakes." Ducky said cutting the call.

"Gibbs, can you hear me?" Ziva asked again. She lifted first one eyelid and then the other.

"_Stop…."_ Gibbs groaned turning away from her prying hands.

"Boss," Tony said in express relief. "You really had me worried there for a moment. Just lay still, okay. The EMT's are on the way."

"_Argh..."_ Gibbs murmured, his hand moving to his head and squinted his eyes open. _"What … happened?"_

"You didn't come back after getting coffee." Tony replied.

Gibbs closed his eyes and swallowed. His mouth tasted foul and his body ached everywhere with the side of his head, his ear taking the prize.

Just then the sirens of the ambulance could be heard, the sound pieced Gibbs' ears.

"_Argh… Damnit… "_ Gibbs growled making a move to sit up.

"No Gibbs!" Ziva admonished.

Tony grasped his shoulders and held him down. "Please Boss, lay still."

Gibbs groaned, bile rising in his throat, the world spinning in an outward spiral.

"_Hell … gonna be … sick…"_ he whispered.

Ziva and Tony immediately helped him roll to the side and Tony held him by the shoulders as he heaved.

"It's okay Boss." Tony stated, not feeling okay at all.

"I'm here for you. You're going to be okay."

Ziva looked at Tony an unusual expression on her face. Tony blushed and looked away.

"_Argh… My head_." Gibbs murmured, his hand pressing the side of his head, covering his ear.

Tony helped Gibbs roll back onto his back and used a handkerchief to wipe his mouth just as Ducky, McGee and Abby arrived at the scene.

"Oh Gibbs." Abby cried. McGee held her back as Ducky kneeled besides Gibbs.

"Jethro, can you tell me what you're feeling?" Ducky asked gently, taking Gibbs hand from Ziva's and checking his pulse. Tony remained at Gibbs side his hand on Gibbs' shoulder, giving support.

"_Duck… argh…"_ Gibbs murmured, _"nauseous…dizzy…cold."_

"And does it hurt anywhere?" Ducky asked taking in Gibbs ashen pallor, chattering teeth and hot hand.

"_My head… ear… knee…"_ Gibbs replied. _"Sounds… Can't … hear… sometimes…"_

"Jethro, did you say, you can't hear sounds sometimes?" Ducky asked.

Tony frowned. _Boss is having hearing problems… _

Just then the EMT's arrived and asked the team to step back. Ducky stayed at Gibbs' side, telling the EMTs what Gibbs had indicated to be his symptoms.

The EMT's took Gibbs vitals on the scene and confirmed that he was running a high fever. His pressure was also high and he was disorientated. They hooked him up to an IV line and moved him onto a gurney.

He groaned in pain and tried to fight the EMT's. It seemed that any sort of movement caused him pain and confusion. Tony grasped Gibbs' wrists, gently yet firmly and held them down on his chest.

Gibbs took shallow breathes, blinking his eyes, trying to focus on Tony's face.

"Easy Boss. We're going to the hospital now. I'll be by your side all the way. Just relax and let us take care of you."

"_DiNozzo,"_ Gibbs murmured. _"What … the hell's wrong … with me?"_

"Nothing that can't be fixed, Boss." Tony stated, forcing a smile on his face. "A suspected caffeine overdose, or something."

"_Caffeine overdose?!"_ Gibbs sighed as he was secured into the ambulance. He trusted Tony. Tony would take care of this, whatever it may be. _"Or… something."_ Gibbs sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, Boss. Just relax and let me take the lead on this one." Tony said, sitting at Gibbs' side in the ambulance. He took Gibbs' hand into his and didn't worry about what Gibbs would think about this display of affection.

"_Thanks… son…"_ Gibbs murmured, leaving his hand in Tony's.

Tony blinked rapidly to hide the overwhelming emotions of respect, regard and yes, love he felt at Gibbs' words. It was great to know that the man he looked up to as a father figure, considered, him, Anthony DiNozzo, to be like a son…

Tony gently squeezed Gibbs' hand wanting to convey how much this moment meant to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviewers, favorites and followers of this story…**_

_**I am loving writing this story…..**_

_**Here's the next chapter… Enjoy!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs hated this. He did not get sick… _usually_. Worse still was the fact that he couldn't understand what exactly was going on. He took a deep breath, noting the pressure of Tony's hand on his.

He was the one who took care of the team not the other way around. But today it was the other way around. Tony was taking care of him and it felt … alright. Hell it felt better then alright.

Not wanting to analyse these feelings further, Gibbs focused on lying still as the ambulance made its way to the hospital.

It was then that he realized that he could not hear the sirens. He blinked and looked up at Tony and the EMT. Their lips were moving but he couldn't hear anything.

_Damnit, what's wrong with me!_

Arriving at the ER, it was pure agony as he was moved from the ambulance into the hospital. The rapid movement of lights overhead and people all around was extremely uncomfortable. The nausea returned with a vengeance and so did his hearing. And hell it caused his head to expand in pulsing waves of pain. He pulled his hands upto the sides of his head, trying to block out the myriad of sounds around him.

"Boss, you're going to be okay. Just hand in there." Tony said, close to his head as he squeezed Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs couldn't respond. He heard Tony being asked to wait outside and Tony stated loudly, "Boss, I'm right outside if you need me. Now don't give these nurses too much trouble, okay."

Then the door closed and the noise around him seemed to subside in volume too.

Lowering his hands he heard the EMT say, "Agent Gibbs, we're going to move you the bed now."

Gibbs felt himself being lifted up.

_Hell!_

A hollow shiver whirled in his stomach and as he felt the bed at his back again, bile raced up to his throat. He turned to his side and by some miracle found a hand holding a steel bowl to his mouth. When he was done vomiting, the nurse removed the steel bowl, while another helped him out of his jacket before helping him roll back onto his back.

He heard the two EMT giving the nurses a rundown of his symptoms.

"… suffering from acute head pain, dizziness, nausea and vomiting. Head injury as a result of collapsing."

"Also complained about his knee. It was grazed in the fall, but I suspect the extensive pain could be due to a previous injury."

"He was found exposed to the elements for anything from 15 to 50 minutes."

"Temp's 102.2, BP's 153 over 95. Movement triggers acute BP elevation, pain and vomiting."

"We started a saline IV to get fluids up but no meds."

"Thanks boys. We'll take it from here." A nurse said. Next Gibbs felt a hand tapping his cheek gently.

"Agent Gibbs, we're going to take good care of you." She continued. "How long have you been feeling ill with all these symptoms."

"_Few… days."_

"Did you take any medication during this time?"

"_Aspirin…"_

"Anything else?"

"_No…"_

"You have a high fever, Agent Gibbs. Have you had fever earlier in the week?"

"_No..."_

The door to the room opened again and the nurse said, "Dr Smith, this is Agent Gibbs." And she shared all the data the EMT's and Gibbs had shared with her.

Gibbs was shivering now as he lay on the bed. His head was so sore and his ear was starting to feel blocked again. The doctor started speaking to him and Gibbs growled, _"Can't hear you."_

Gibbs watched a quick exchange of words between the doctor and nurse. Then the nurse handed over an instrument to the doctor and the doctor moved to Gibbs' side. Gibbs felt the doctor's cold fingers on his earlobe.

"_Argh…."_ Gibbs groaned as the doctor pressed the instrument into his ear and the pain and pressure in his ear and head built to breaking point.

_Damnit! _

_Am I losing my hearing!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviewers, favorites and followers of this story…**_

_**Here's the next chapter… Enjoy!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony paced in the hallway, worried and afraid of what Gibbs was going through. He heard Gibbs' shout of pain and almost walked into the room to give Gibbs some kind of support.

It was Abby's gasp of shock and trembling words that held him back. "Oh oh oh! Gibbs is in so much pain. What can we do? Tony, what can we do to make it better?"

"Abby," Tony made eye contact with Ziva and McGee as he wrapped his arms around Abby. "Let's move into that waiting room down the hall."

"I will join you in a moment." Ducky said heading into the room where Gibbs was being examined.

As Ducky opened the door, Gibbs' growl of pain could be heard by all.

"Oh dear, Jethro." Ducky said, the door closing behind him.

"Oh boy." McGee looked pale. Ziva placed her arm around his waist and led him to the waiting room as Abby started crying.

"What's wrong with him?" Abby asked between sobs.

"I don't know." Tony replied. His voice was so serious, so unlike the Tony they all knew.

"It's so unexpected to see Boss so vulnerable." McGee said.

"Yes, well he is just a man and we all seem to forget that sometimes." Ziva stated, heat in her voice the only indication of how worried she was.

Tony mentally shook himself and pulled himself together.

"Gibbs is strong and healthy and whatever this is, the doctors are seeing to it. There is no reason that Boss will not make a full recovery and be back in the office barking orders at us within a week." He said.

"Tony's right." Ziva agreed.

"I know," Abby said, "But I'm still worried."

McGee reached out and squeezed Abby's hand. She looked at him through tear filled eyes and squeezed his hand back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the ER examination room, Gibbs was trying to pull away from the intrusive doctor who was examining his ear.

He heard Ducky's voice say, "Jethro, you need to calm down and let the doctor do his job. I'm Dr Mallard, the ME at NCIS."

_Great… I can hear again…_

"Smith." The doctor nodded his head at Ducky, while he continued examining Gibbs' ear.

"_Argh….hurts like a bitch, Duck."_ Gibbs growled as the doctor pulled his ear lobe firmly and forced the otoscope deeper inside.

"I'm not surprised it does." Dr Smith responded, his instrument still painfully pressing into Gibbs' ear.

"Otitis Externa?" Ducky asked.

_What the hell is otitis externa?_ Gibbs wondered as he felt the nurse tighten her hold on his wrists. _How long has she been holding me down?_

"No." replied Dr Smith. "Otitis media and it's one of the worst cases I've seen in an adult."

_Crap… sounds bad._

"Oh dear." Ducky exclaimed.

Dr Smith removed the otoscope from Gibbs' left ear and moved over to his right side. He adjusted a new tip onto the otoscope.

"_No."_ Gibbs growled as he felt the doctor's cold fingers on his right earlobe.

"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs. I will be as quick as I can." Dr Smith said, pressing the otoscope into Gibbs ear. The nurse held his wrists firm as she mumbled some encouragement.

"_Hell, take that damn thing out of my ear, now!"_ Gibbs growled. The pain peeked in his right ear. Gibbs shouted out in agony trying to pull away. But the nurse, Ducky and Dr Smith managed to keep him still as Dr Smith continued examining his ear.

"Both ears are infected. And we have fluid coming out of this one." Dr Smith removed the otoscope and Gibbs took a number of shaky breathes. He felt the deep pressure, pain inside his right ear easing and warmness filled his ear. The nurse still held onto his wrists, gently this time. Ducky leaned forward to look at Gibbs' right ear, and Gibbs flinched.

"_Don't touch it."_ He warned Ducky.

"I wouldn't dream of it dear Jethro." Ducky said sympathetically as he noted the mixture of stinky off-yellow pus and red blood running out of Gibbs ear.

Dr Smith handed the otoscope back to the nurse and said, "Get a swab of that discharge from his ear to the lab stat."

"Do you suspect a viral infection?" Ducky asked, his hand lightly on Gibbs' shoulder.

"Not sure yet, Dr Mallard."

"So you will run cultureS for viral, bacterial and fungal infections, I take it." Ducky said

_Viral, bacterial and fungal!_

_Crap… _Gibbs took deep breathes, listening to the exchange.

"Yes, knowing exactly what type of infection Agent Gibbs has, will determine his treatment plan." Dr Smith stated as he turned to the nurse and continued, "I want a full blood count, viral, bacterial and fungal infection loads in addition to the cultures."

"Head, face and chest X-rays?" Ducky asked. Dr Smith nodded and the nurse took down the requirements.

_Blood work, X-rays… sounds like it's going to take all bloody day._

"Also get an x-ray of his knee." Dr Smith said.

"The head wound is superficial?" Ducky enquired.

Dr Smith placed his fingers lightly against Gibbs' forehead and examined the head wound. Gibbs tried to pull away.

"Relax Jethro." Ducky stated. The bruises on Gibbs' head and upper cheek looked like nothing more than scratches.

"Clean and dress these." Dr Smith stated examining Gibbs' eyes and pupil responses. "I do not suspect concussion but report any such symptoms to me should they present."

"_I don't have a concussion." _Gibbs insisted.

"Will do doctor." The nurse replied simultaneously.

"_Can we hurry this along. I need to get back to work?"_ Gibbs stated. He fully expected them to run all the tests they wanted to, give him a bunch of meds and let him get back to the office.

"I'm afraid, Jethro, you'll be a guest at the hospital for few days at least." Ducky said apologetically.

"_What!" _Gibbs was surprised. He didn't think he would be admitted.

"Unfortunately, your fever is extremely high and we are still to determine the extent of your ear infection. Cultures can take upto 72 hours to yield results and without them we cannot start the correct treatment plan." Dr Smith turned to the nurse. "I want him in a private ward until his fever is under control."

"_Duck can't you handle this?"_ Gibbs asked feeling the frustration build up inside him.

"Unfortunately not my friend." Ducky said.

"You are a very ill man, Agent Gibbs." Dr Smith said. "In addition to being a danger to yourself, you also pose a danger to those around you as you could collapse again, or if your infection is contagious, you could infect those around you."

"That's true, Jethro." Ducky stated.

_Are hell, I hate hospitals._ Gibbs hated being ill. He hated not having total control of his body and his mental faculties. This was a bad situation that was getting worse by the moment.

But he also realized that he would be no use to anyone if he didn't get this problem under control. And there was no way in hell he would put his team at risk. And the pain in his head and ears was not showing any signs of letting up.

"_Okay." "Just give me something for the pain, will you."_ Gibbs growled.

Ducky squeezed Jethro's shoulder, glad that he was seeing reason.

"_Just give me something for the pain, will you."_ Gibbs growled.

"Of course." Dr Smith said, filling in a prescription form in Gibbs' file. "Give Agent Gibbs 50ml of Perfalgan via IV with 1 amp Tramal for the pain and fever and a Valoid suppository to control the nausea and vomiting."

"_No suppository!"_ Gibbs growled prompting Ducky to smile.

"It's the least painful approach and will yield good results." Dr Smith stated.

"_No."_ Gibbs responded, biting down on the nausea that still hovered when he moved.

"Okay Agent Gibbs," Dr Smith stated disapprovingly. "Give Agent Gibbs 1 amp of Valoid intramuscularly. He is to have nothing but a few drops of water orally for the next four hours. Monitor his vitals at 30 minute intervals and clean out the fluid from the ear as it drains. I don't want it getting trapped in his ears. That will compound the infection and cause Agent Gibbs a lot of pain."

"_How did I get this?" _Gibbs asked.

"It could be the result of a number of things such as a cold or unchecked sinus infection. Travelling in an enclosed space with someone who was infected especially air travel. Being in an environment where the infection could be spread quickly and silently. All that matter now is … that we run all the tests and ….. identify the strain of the infection ….. so that we can treat it effectively."

"_The earing loss." _Gibbs swallowed as his hearings stated fading again_. "Will it continue to fade in and out?"_

Dr Smith looked at Ducky.

"_What… is… it… ?"_ Gibbs' blood pressure started to rise and his head and ear aches multiplied.

"Jethro, it … is … too …." Ducky spoke, but Gibbs didn't hear anything further. He blinked his eyes rapidly and watched Ducky's lips move. But he couldn't make out the words since Ducky was facing Dr Smith.

_Shit!_ Gibbs closed his eyes and the silence overwhelmed him.

_Is this how it's going to be in the future…_

_Dead silent?_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviewers, favorites and followers of this story…**_

_**I loved reading them…. Here's the next chapter… Enjoy!**_

…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…

Tony was again pacing the waiting room. McGee had gone to the cafeteria with Abby to gets coffee.

"He will be okay, Tony." Ziva stated.

"I know that." Tony snapped.

"Then relax."

"I can't. What's taking them so long?"

"I don't know. But you know Gibbs' isn't a model patient." Ziva said.

"Yeah," Tony smiled and sat down next to Ziva, just as the door to the waiting room opened and Ducky entered.

Tony and Ziva were on their feet instantly.

"How is he?" Tony asked.

"A bit worse for wear considering the pain he is in." Ducky replied.

"What's wrong with him?" Ziva asked

"Jethro has a very bad ear infection." Ducky said.

"An ear infection?" Tony was surprised. "Can an ear infection cause so much pain? Boss has been shot, stabbed and run into, but I've never seen him in as much pain as he was this morning."

"Oh yes, Anthony. Ear pain is one of the most intense pains a person can feel. Added to it is the disorientation and vertigo and it becomes positively quiet a nightmare." Ducky stated indicating that they should all sit down.

"But it is treatable?" Ziva asked.

"Yes my dear." Ducky said. "Unfortunately Jethro is running a high fever and his infection is one of the worst the doctor has seen."

"So they will be keeping him overnight?" Tony asked as the door to the waiting room opened.

"Not just overnight. Jethro will remain in the hospital for at the least 3 days. It could take that long to determine a treatment plan."

"Oh boy." McGee stated catching the tail end of the conversation.

"Ducky," Abby rushed forward to hug him.

"There, there Abby. Jethro is going to be alright." Ducky said returning her hug.

"Okay," Tony said. "With Gibbs indisposed, I'm in-charge. McGee and Abby go over to Boss's house and bring back toiletries and clothes for the next few days."

"Okay." McGee replied.

"Ziva, take Ducky back to NCIS and give Vance and update. Be back here by 1pm with lunch."

"What are you going to do?" McGee asked.

"I'm going to watch Gibbs' back and make sure the nurses don't irritate him too much."

"Oh Anthony, I wanted to mention, the ear infection has affected Jethro's hearing." Ducky said.

"What?"

"Oh no, no, no," Abby gasped.

"Is it permanent?" Ziva asked.

"No, not permanent but there could be some incidents of hearing loss over the few hours or days and I don't want you to be scared by it."

"I can sign to him." Abby said quietly.

"That may help" Ducky replied.

"Will we be able to recognise when he can't hear us?" Ziva asked.

"Jethro will tend to become quiet and may close his eyes so as to cut off any communication. Or he could become quite upset, angry and vocal. Just bear with him. This is a very stressful time for him."

"Okay." Tony took a deep breathe. _Damnit Boss._

…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…

At last the nurses were leaving him alone. The painkillers were starting to take effect and the shot of Valoid, which had stung like molten fire in his hip, seemed to be easing his nausea away. One nurse had gently cleaned his ear removing the gunk that was oozing out of it. He had been for X-rays and had blood drawn into funny looking bottles, probably for the _cultures. _

He was settled in a private ward, dressed in a hospital gown, still cold, but the nurses refused to give him a blanket stating that his temperature was still too high. He was still light headed, uncomfortable and craving a nice hot cup of coffee. But the nurses had warned him that he was not allowed to drink of eat anything for a while yet and instead gave him a miniscule sip of water which was cold and made him shiver more.

Gibbs lay still on the hospital bed. He closed his eyes and listened. He has been intensely relieved when his earing had returned while in the ER. Now he wondered what he would do if it happened again and if his hearing did not return.

He swallowed hard. It would be difficult especially since all he had of Kelly and Shannon other than photos was the recording they had made. He would not be able to hear their voices! It would be too painful for him. A silent tear slipped down the side of his face as he tried to get his thoughts under control.

He would not be able to hear his team and they would probably treat him differently. Hell, he may be confined to a desk and no longer be a part of the team. That though hurt like hell too. Hell this wasn't just his team. This was his family. They were his kids.

He heard a quiet knock on the door, followed by, "Boss, can I come in?"

Gibbs took a deep breathe, swiped away the tears from his face and kept quiet.

He heard the door open and Tony slip into the room. He heard Tony move around his bed and stare down at him.

"Aw, Boss." Tony whispered. Tony stood over him for a long moment. He heard Tony move away and stood at the window and felt rather cruel to be pretending sleep when the young man was no doubt worried about him.

As he opened his eyes he saw Tony looking out of the window, head thrown back as if he were looking at the sky. Tony looked, lost. Gibbs watched him for a moment longer before deciding to end the pretense. But Tony started speaking in a deep, emotional tone that stopped him.

"Boss, you know how much you mean to me. I know I've never said it in many words and God knows that neither one of us is the huggy, feely type. But right now, I don't know if you can hear me. And let me tell you, that scares the crap out of me. But I'll find a way to help you. No matter what it takes, I'll be right at your side through this and through whatever else you have to face. I'll take care of you."

Gibbs closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He felt a warm glow of emotion spread through his chest. He felt at ease, calmer now and the fear that had gripped him moments earlier seemed to have dissipated.

Tony's words meant so much to him. He felt sleep gather behind his closed eyes as the meds no doubt took effect. As he drifted off to sleep, he felt Tony's hand in his. It felt warm and comforting. Simultaneously a thought trickled through his mind.

_If I feigned hearing loss, might I hear more from of Tony's real feelings and thoughts, of what the rest of the kids want from me, what is important to them? _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviewers, favorites and followers of this story…**_

_**Here's the next chapter… Enjoy!**_

…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…

When Gibbs awoke, the sun was setting. He glanced around the room and found Abby curled up in the chair next to his bed. At the same moment he realized that everything was dead silent. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

_It will pass. _

_It will… pass._

_Damnit it better pass soon…_

He knew that despite his best efforts, he was starting to panic. Heat and agitation spread across his body. He felt trapped under the blankets, the weight of which suffocated him.

_Damnit, it will pass. Calm down, Jethro!_

_At this rate, I won't have to pretend with the team…_

_I really won't be able to hear anything._

_Damnit, so hot!_

He started pushing the blankets away, his breathing becoming shallow. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and kicked the blankets away. Instantly nausea raced up his throat and the side of his head radiated with pain as the room did a flip.

He must have made a sound, because Abby was standing close, leaning forward her arms reaching around him, her lips moving rapidly.

He held her for a second as the room righted itself and then pushed her away. Taking shuddering breaths he watched her, hating the fact that he was gripped in this sense of helpless panic. She stood against the bed, huge tears filling her eyes.

"Go." He barked knowing that he must sound harsh. But he couldn't stand having anyone witness his helplessness.

She didn't move prompting him to look up at her face.

"Abby…" he warned. But she just stood there. Then she lifted her hands and started to sign to him.

"_You can't hear me?"_

Her simple hand movements jolted him out of his rising ire. He stilled and she signed the same question again.

"_You can't hear me? It's okay Gibbs. Just tell me, like this." She gestured with more hand signs._

He moved his eyes up to hers and despite the nausea, despite the pain, despite the heat, he … felt a soothing sense of relief.

A moment later he lifted his hand and took a deep breathe.

"_I can't hear anything." he signed._

Abby nodded and signed back_, "It's going to be okay. And we can sign to each other until you can hear again."_

Gibbs looked at her face again and was so touched by how she bravely blinked her tears away.

"_Okay…" _Gibbs indicated for her to come closer. When she did, he signed, "_Thank you…"_

He watched her lips form an "Oh…" as he pulled her into his arms before kissing her forehead, his panic almost completely gone.

Moments later Abby pulled back and pointed to the blankets bunched up at his feet. _"Are you feeling hot?" _she signed.

"_Yeah."_

Abby placed her hand on his forehead and he indulged her, _"Probably due to the fever you're still running."_

"_Probably…" _he was not going to tell her he had almost gone off the deep end.

"_And you're in pain?"_

"_A bit." _Gibbs realized that with signing meant that his responses would have to be clear and direct. No mincing of words, so to speak.

"_I'll get the nurse."_ Abby signed and made to stand up.

"No." Gibbs spoke the word. When Abby frowned at him he signed, _"Not yet. I don't want her poking and prodding me again."_

Abby smiled, reached out and gave his hand a squeeze. Then she signed back, _"Are you okay?"_

"_I will be." _Gibbs signed back. _I damn well will be..._

"_I know it's frightening… not that I mean you are frightened. But I know that I would be if this was happening to me. But I'm so glad we can 'speak' this way. Just imagine how it will drive Tony crazy not knowing what we are 'talking' about." _Abby smiled trying to make light of the moment.

Gibbs smirked thinking _there may be a bright side to all this crap…_

"_I'm glad too, that you taught me to sign all those years ago." Gibbs replied. "And that you reminded me about it a few moments ago."_

"_Ahh, Gibbs."_

"_Abby, no matter what happens I want you to do something for me."_

"_Anything Gibbs." _Abby said sitting forward staring at him.

"_I want you to…"_ Without warning a piercing pain stabbed through his ears. "Argh!" Gibbs groaned clasping the sides of his head. Nausea returned with a vengeance now.

Abby reached forward and pressed the emergency button on the control next to the bed. Her lips moved rapidly but Gibbs couldn't hear anything. The pain felt like a derailed train screeching around inside his head. he felt hot and cold at the same time and the room was tilting again.

He felt Abby's hands on his shoulders and he let her push him back against the pillows. She drew the bed sheet up over him and signed, _"It's going to be okay, Gibbs. The nurse will be here soon. Just take a few deep breathes. It's going to be okay."_ Tears rolled down her face, unstoppable now.

Gibbs watched her wishing this nightmare would end. He hated being the reason for her fear, for her tears.

He felt worse now as the pain continued to spike … and the world around him remained dead... silent.

…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviewers, favorites and followers of this story…**_

_**Here's the next chapter… Enjoy!**_

…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…

Abby anxiously waited outside Gibbs' room wondering why the doctor and nurse were taking so long. She hated seeing Gibbs like this. He looked …. Scared! Her silver haired fox… scared. It was something she never expected to see in him… ever.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked running up to her. Ziva was with him.

"Oh Tony." Abby wrapped her arms around him and simultaneously drew Ziva into the embrace.

"Abby, what is going on?" Ziva asked, hugging her in return for a second before pulling away.

"He is in so much pain. And…" Abby sobbed.

"And?" Tony asked. He was tense and irritable.

"And he couldn't hear anything when he woke up about 20 minutes ago."

"Shit!" Tony exclaimed. "But why is he in pain again. Aren't these doc's giving him pain meds?"

"They said they would. I think they are still to start the treatment plan, once they identify the type of infection." Ziva commented.

"They why is he in such bad pain?" Tony ran his hand through his hair. This was so frustrating.

"Maybe they need to up the dose." Ziva said, quietly.

"What are we going to do if he loses his hearing, permanently?" Abby whispered.

"Don't say that, Abs." Tony admonished. "He won't lose his hearing. This is just temporary. It has to be."

"We don't know what's going to happen, but we should prepare for…." Ziva was cut off but the serious almost hostile glare Tony gave her. Luckily Ducky arrived at that moment too.

"Dr Smith asked me to come over. He wants to discuss Jethro's treatment options." He said hastily, moving past the team and into Gibbs's room.

The tension in the hallway was palpable.

…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…

"Ah, Dr Mallard." Dr Smith greeted.

"Dr Smith," Ducky said moving to the bed and taking him Gibbs' expression.

"His condition is getting worse." Dr Smith said.

"How so?" Ducky asked his hand on Gibbs shoulder, patting gently.

"Duck," Gibbs grimaced. "Get Abby."

"Abby?" Ducky's lips moved.

"Yes, I want to know what the hell you two are talking about. She can tell me."

"Ah yes, she can." Ducky walked to the door, opened it and called Abby. But Tony and Ziva moved forward with her and Ducky decided to let all of them in. Gibbs saw then and rolled his eyes. This was turning into a circus and he was the clown. Crap, he hated this. He could see that his team was distraught. Tony was agitated, Ziva was quiet and didn't look directly at him, Abby was still crying and clutching her hands in front of her chest.

Gibbs signed to her, "Translate what they are saying, please."

Tony and Ziva looked from Gibbs to Abby and then at each other.

"Of course!" Abby signed back, moving closer to the bed.

"Agent Gibbs are you okay with having all of these people in here as we discuss your condition?" Dr Smith asked and Abby signed to Gibbs.

"Yes, they're family." Gibbs verbally replied.

"Okay, as I was saying to Dr Mallard," Dr Smith said turning to face Gibbs, "your condition is getting worse."

Everyone in the room stilled and focused on Gibbs.

"No kidding?" Gibbs said drying. "What are you going to do to fix it?"

"I can tell you that the blood cultures are days away for giving us any insights, but the result on the rest of the blood work and on the discharge from your ears, indicates you have a bacterial infection."

"So you will begin a course of broad spectrum antibiotics?" Ducky asked. Abby signed every word of the exchange to Gibbs. Tony and Ziva watched and listened.

"Yes, that is the plan, but I believe we need to tackle the infection more intrusively and within the next few hours."

"What are you suggesting?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs rubbed the side of his head, his only indication that he was still in pain.

"A Myringotomy to drain the fluid from both ears and to prevent possible Mastoiditis. Currently there is significant swelling of the ear canal and the constant build-up of fluid around the eardrum is causing Agent's Gibbs hearing loss. If we wait for the antibiotics to kick in, there is a risk of is causing more damage and permanent hearing impairment."

Gibbs tensed as Abby's hands faltered. Tony's shoulders bunched up and Ziva looked mad as hell.

"I see." Ducky said contemplatively. "And I agree with your recommendation." He turned to Gibbs, placed a hand on his shoulder again and said, "It is a necessary procedure, Jethro." He watched Gibbs watch Abby as she explained what was said.

Gibbs waited a second, before verbally saying, "Do it, tonight."

Dr Smith noted and said, "Give me a few minutes to make the arrangements. I will advise when we will take you into surgery. You have not eaten anything so that allows us to proceed without delays. I will explain further details about the procedure and associated risks when I get back."

After Dr Smith left the room, everyone stared at Gibbs.

"Go home and get some rest." Gibbs said. "I'll get the doc to call when everything's done."

"No, I'm staying." Abby insisted.

"I ain't going anywhere." Tony stated.

"Me neither." Ziva responded as McGee entered the room with an overnight bag in hand.

"Brought your things, Boss." McGee said. "What's going on?"

"Let's give Jethro a chance to rest now. We'll explain everything to you Tim, in the waiting room." Ducky said indicating that everyone should head for the door.

Tony hung back and moved to Gibbs' bedside once the door to the room was closed.

"Tony?" Gibbs said questioningly.

"I've got your six, Boss." Tony said and indicated by very deliberate hand gestures that had nothing to do with sign language.

"I'm counting on it, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied, and Tony's face lit up.

"Now get some rest, cause it's gonna be a long night." Gibbs finished, pressed back into his pillow and closed his eyes.

…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and followers of this story…**_

_**Here's the next chapter… Enjoy!**_

…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…

At 10:45pm, Tony watched as Gibbs was wheeled out of his room. Tony walked alongside the bed as they moved towards the OR. He was at a loss. He didn't know what to say or how to say it. Gibbs meant so much to him, more than any other man in the world did. He personified strength, honour, justice and taking care of what was his. He had taught him how to be a man, a good, decent man.

Gibbs watched Tony and could see the anguish in his face. Despite the pain he felt, despite the fear he felt about losing his hearing, he didn't want to see this young man suffer like this.

_Ah DiNozzo, wish I'd never put your through this._

He knew that the rest of the team was somewhere in a waiting room having refused to go home. He felt an overwhelming sense of sadness at the possibility of not being able to hear their voices, their playful banter, and their serious and witty investigative deductions.

_What if the future will be like this… silent… still… empty…_

Gibbs blinked away the angry tears that suddenly pooled in his eyes. The pre-op meds were starting to take effect, making it very difficult for him to mask his emotions. He was glad that only Tony was here to see him in this conflicted and helpless state. But he hated it all the same.

His mind drifted again and he thought about Abby, Ziva, McGee and Ducky. He needed to know that they would all be okay, irrespective of how he faired. The doctor had warned him of potential permanent hearing impairment. If that was the case, he would have to leave NCIS and his family here. There was no way he could stay. He would just be a liability to them, a burden, a hindrance …. A nuisance.

He sighed deeply and looked back up at Tony. Tony was so serious, so sad, so scared. Blinking away the tears that pooled in his eyes again, no doubt from the damn meds, Gibbs whispered, "DiNozzo."

Tony leaned down close and looked at Gibbs, "Boss?"

"Do me a favour." Gibbs said.

"Anything, Boss." Gibbs lip read, seeing concern blossom in Tony's eyes.

"Have a cup of coffee waiting for me when I get out of the OR."

"Coffee," Tony frowned, thrown by Gibbs' unexpected request at a time of such tension. Then a soft smile touched his lips. "You got it, boss."

"Thanks and…,"

"Yes Gibbs."

"Take care of the rest of the team." Gibbs verbalized his voice cracking as he looked at Tony intently, tears gathering in his eyes again.

"Come on, Boss…" Tony growled. He didn't like the where this was going.

_Damnit Gibbs, what are you saying? _

"Please… Tony."

_Ah hell, Gibbs._

They were at the OR doors now.

"Tony?" Gibbs' voice was urgent now. A command, demanding a response.

"Of course I will, Boss," Tony pressed Gibbs' shoulder and made sure he was watching him. "But only until you're back on your feet, which will be by tomorrow morning, right?" Tony stated, brushing a stray tear off his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Good, knew you would Son." Gibbs closed his eyes and let the tears roll down the side of his face as the nurses wheeled him through the heavy OR doors.

_Son… _Tony marvelled at what that one whispered word from the man he cared so much about, meant to him.

He moved back from the OR doors, his emotions clearly expressed on his face and in the tears that marred his cheeks. He needed space to process all that had happened and to think through all the scenarios.

_Gibbs … Deaf?!_

_Gibbs … With a permanent hearing impediment?!_

_Gibbs … taking on a desk job?!_

_Gibbs … Leaving…?!_

_Hell !_

Walking slowly he headed to the nearest waiting room. He needed to be alone for a while. This situation was overwhelming and he wanted to be back in control by the time Gibbs was wheeled out of the OR.

…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…

In the OR the gas mask was placed over his face and within 2 or 3 breathes Gibbs drifted off into a weightless, bottomless abyss.

_They were running, Tony, Ziva, McGee and him. _

_They were ahead of him, their breathing harsh. _

_Shots rang out in a distance and they each dove for cover. _

_It was dark and cold and they were outside… somewhere… running, chasing an unseen suspect. _

_More shots and people shouted… _

_Sound faded in and out of his field of hearing, getting fainter. _

_It got darker and colder and it was more difficult to hear anything._

_But still he ran and called out, "Tony, Ziva, McGee… you okay?"_

_There was no reply… _

_No that's not right…_

_There was no sound anymore…_

_Or was there and he just couldn't hear it!_

_Pain radiated through his head and into his ears. _

_He couldn't hear anything now. _

_All he could do was run and look for his team._

_Looking around frantically, he shouted, "Tony…"_

"_Ziva... where are you?"_

_McGee…?"_

_Bile rose up his throat and he ran faster through the dark… silent… night. _

_The moon rose in that instant, bathing his surroundings in horrid, abstract and gaunt shadows. _

_But everything remained silent… dead silent. _

"_Damnit DiNozzo, where are you?" _

_Suddenly his foot catch against something and he was thrown head first across the cold, hard ground. _

_His body trembled from the impact and the pain in his head multiplied and expanded tenfold taking his breathe away._

"_Ahh!" He shouted as he sat up, dazed and confused, his hands pressed over his ears as if to keep the pain away, his eyes shut. _

"_Stop!" he shouted to the world around him. "I can't take this crap anymore!"_

_Taking deep gulps of air, he listened to his surroundings._

_Silence…_

"_Shit! Tony…" he shouted opening his eyes despite the pain_

_And then he saw them… _

_McGee and Ziva … unmoving… face down in a pool of their own blood. _

"_Oh God!"_

_And at his feet…. Tony … his lifeless eyes' glinting in the eerie moon light…_

"_No! God No…."_

_But everything remained silent… horribly, oppressively, nauseatingly silent…_

"Argh…" He shouted lashing out in front of him, his eyes flying open, his breathing ragged.

"Jethro, there… there. It was only a nightmare. It was only a bad dream. You are safe now. You are in the hospital and you have safely come through your surgery." Ducky's voices rang out across the room as his hands pressed down on Gibbs' shoulders, pressing him back against the pillows.

"Duck?" Gibbs swallowed, his body trembling uncontrollably… the remnants of the dream still clouding his mind.

"It's okay, Jethro. Everything is going to be alright." Ducky said. "The anaesthetic can do this to you, my dear friend. Just take a few deep breathes and calm down. Maybe even go back to sleep for a little while. Things will seem better the next time you wake."

"Duck." Gibbs said again, allowing Ducky to settle him back against the pillows. He looked around the room to reassure himself that he was really here and not out there somewhere in the dark.

"You were in surgery for just over 90 minutes, so it was no small procedure. Dr Smith said you had one of the worst infections his seen in a long time. He can only imagine the excruciating pain you were in. He said the fluid build-up was quiet extreme and his glad that we decided on the surgery. He is convinced that they managed to drain out all of the infected fluid, seeing as they made tiny incisions behind each ear to suction out the stubborn thick pus build –up."

"Ducky." Gibbs said again, raising his hands to his ears and feeling the light gauze dressings.

"I instructed your team to go home as soon as you were wheeled back in here. But you know them. They're all in the waiting room. Tony insisted they eat something and take turns to sleep. But he hasn't eaten or slept all night. He is such a big brother to the others. They complain about his bossiness, but I know they appreciate him being that way, especially now. And I know that you will be proud of how well he is handling everything on your behalf. You have trained that one very well indeed, Jethro." Ducky continued.

"Ducky, I…" Gibbs said, then stilled, looking confused.

"Jethro?" Ducky looked closely at him now. "Are you in pain? The nurse had just been in here a moment ago to hook up your antibiotics and pain medication. Let me get her for you. So sorry to be rambling on, old friend but I'm just so glad to see you awake and I just hope that you can hear me now."

Gibbs took a deep breath staring up at Ducky.

"Jethro?" Ducky looked quizzically at him.

"I, Duck." Gibbs stated to speak, a smirk on his face. "_I can… hear… you_."

Ducky blinked and then a broad, relieved, joyous smile split his face.

"That is excellent news." He said before giving Gibbs a brief, comforting hug.

"Tell me about it." Gibbs responded emotionally, the images from his nightmare faded completely as he started relaxing and revelling in the sounds all around him….

_I can hear …. Everything…._

_Phew!_

…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter…**_

_**We are almost at the end of this story… Let me know your thoughts….**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and followers of this story…**_

_**Here's the final chapter… Enjoy!**_

…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…

Tony made his way back into the hospital carrying a tray of Starbucks coffees, one for himself and one for Gibbs, exactly as he knew Gibbs liked his coffee. As soon as he was sure that Gibbs had made it through surgery, he had departed to get the coffees.

He didn't know what to expect and he was glad to have these few minutes away from the rest of the team. Seeing the worry in their eyes and having to reassure them, especially Abby had been exhausting . What was worse was that her fears exactly mirrored his own.

Nearing Gibbs' room, Tony's steps faltered. Would Gibbs be awake or asleep? Would he be okay? Would his hearing be back?

_And if it isn't, how the hell am I going to deal with it?_

"I will have to deal with it. I will find a way." Tony admonished himself.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to Gibbs' room and stopped.

"Ah Anthony." Ducky grinned, pulling out of his embrace with Gibbs.

"Ducky?" Tony looked from Ducky to Gibbs and back again. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh Anthony…" Ducky started saying.

"That my coffee, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, pushing himself up against the pillows, so that he was sitting rather than reclining.

"Yes Boss," Tony said stepping forward.

_Ducky and Gibbs … hugging? _

_Why? _

_Is Boss okay? _

_Shit, can he hear me?_

"Well," Gibbs hand gestured for Tony to hand the coffee over.

_Shit! He can't hear me… _

A myriad of emotions flirted across Tony's face, anger, shock, helplessness, fear and bitter sadness. He tried to mask it but wasn't quick enough. Gibbs saw it. Well there was nothing he could do about that now. So he walked up to the bed and handed Gibbs the cup of coffee, then turned away.

Gibbs watched him, his heart swelling with emotion.

Ducky looked from Tony to Gibbs and back again. Then he left the room silently.

Gibbs waited for Tony to turn back to him. He didn't rush him and Tony didn't keep him waiting too long.

Tony walked back to the bed, placed his own cup of coffee on the pedestal next to the bed, lifted his hands and gestured, _"You Okay?"_

Gibbs realized that Tony didn't know he could hear again.

But he was intrigued to see where this would go so he nodded his head gently. Then he gestured, _"You?"_

Tony blinked in surprise, quickly shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm fine."

Then he indicated this by means of a thumbs-up gesture.

But Gibbs could see that he wasn't and he wanted to tell Tony that he was really okay.

He started by saying, "Thank you, Tony."

"Ah hell Boss, you don't have to thank me." Tony insisted.

"No, I do." Gibbs replied lifting his hand towards Tony and indicating that he should take it.

"Boss, there is nothing you need to thank me for. You know I would do anything for you." Tony said taking Gibbs' hand, expecting a hand shake.

But Gibbs pulled him forward, their hands clasped together and Gibbs' other arm moved around Tony's shoulder in an unexpected embrace. Tony was too shocked to do anything but return the embrace.

"I know, Son. I know." Gibbs replied, holding Tony close. Tony squeezed his eyes closed, a fierce sense of belonging rising in him. Gibbs showing emotions, sharing emotions… Was so foreign, but felt so right, right now… Maybe having lost his hearing would force him to communicate in a new way, in a more affectionate way.

_But… hang on…_ Tony thought.

"Hey," Tony pulled away and stared at Gibbs, his face lighting up like the 4th of July. _"Can you hear me?!"_

Gibbs grinned, "Loud and clear, and it's like music to my ears."

"Thank God, Gibbs! You had me terrified for a moment there." Tony embraced Gibbs more firmly this time, as tears of relief and joy stung his eyes.

A second later the door burst open and the rest of the team rushed in and surrounded the bed. Abby leaned on Gibbs' other side, embracing Gibbs and Tony simultaneously, "Your hearing's back. Ducky said you're going to be okay. Oh Gibbs, I'm so happy." Abby gushed.

Gibbs returned her hug and then reached out his hands, one to Ziva and the other to McGee. Both accepted it and squeezed his hand in silent, comforting relief and joy.

"Now this is a moment I will cherish for the rest of my days." Ducky grinned.

"Me too, Duck." Gibbs replied, still hugging his team, his family and thanking whoever was out there watching over him at this rare and special moment in his life.

_The End_


End file.
